


Relax and Give it Time

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Buddy System, Drinking, Embarrassment, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hangover, Hot Springs, Hugs, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Tsunderes, Yaoi, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Zilong just wants to have fun on their vacation in Kagura’s place but Estes had to ruin everything by being the disciplinary guy.





	1. Chapter 1

Asian traditions and everything else related to it is my aesthetic. Well, being raised by a Chinese Dragon and all.

So when Kagura invited all of us to her homecoming, man was I excited!

When we got there, the sun was already setting upon cherry blossoms. It took us quite a while to pack all of the things we need for the visit, but it was worth it.

The view was breathtaking. We could see the sparkling water of the lake as we climbed up the stairs to her house which kind of looks like a luxurious temple. The lake was surrounded by plants that bloomed different kinds of exotic flowers.

I inhaled. It somewhat feels like home to me…

As we entered the temple, Kagura told us about some ground rules accompanied by Estes, of course. Cheeky bastard always dropping lecture and discipline bombs whenever he can. It pisses me off how he could be such a killjoy sometimes. 

I didn’t feel like listening to what they’re saying. Instead, I spotted a huge badass Jade Dragon statue behind me placed near the end of the corridor.

My eyes quickly darted to Kagura and Estes, then to the statue.

I decided to sneak off the crowd a bit just to say my intentions to the Jade Dragon. I mean, they often do that right? Praising or kneeling at statues?

So I did just that. I kind of talked to it as well. It went something like,

“Oh, Jade Dragon. Send my regards to my Dad and I hope you bring prosperity to our own nations.”

I stood up and, call me crazy, but I think I saw the statue’s eyes light up a bi-

“Zilong.” Estes’ voice rang behind me.

I sighed. Here we go again.

“…Yes?” 

“It is really…Passionate of you to talk to the Spirit Statue. But you could have done that _after_ we discussed about the ground rules. This is Lady Kagura’s place and I don’t want you or anyone to cause damage to her vicinity.” He said softly.

Soft or not this is _Estes_ we’re talking about and I could always hear the irritated intonation in every word he says whenever he’s lecturing me.

“Yeah, well, sorry.” I mumbled bluntly as I passed him. “I ain’t gonna do it again.”

I saw the surprised look on his face as if he wasn’t expecting an apology. Well he should be surprised since I’m definitely going to play the “good boy” card to avoid any more scolding.

 

“Thank you so much for being patient with me! There were some issues with the ‘room buddy’ system earlier.” Kagura said apologetically.

I shrugged, “It’s alright. I mean it’s my fault for saying my prayers to the statue so I expected to be last in line anyways.”

She giggled, “I see.”

The space where the rooms were was wider than the ones in Kung Fu Panda. And more secluded too. Kind of like a modern but traditional hotel setting.

“Here’s your room!” She announced as she opened the gold decorated mahogany door.

“You’ll be sharing rooms with Estes.” She said nonchalantly as she handed me the keys.

“Wait-why?”

“Right, you weren’t listening.” She pursed her lips. “We need a ‘room buddy’ system just in case someone ambushes you.”

I gripped my spear. “I could handle an assassin by myself.”

“Zilong, I don’t think you understand but I’m kind of ‘wanted’ around the area. I stole the Legendary Umbrella remember? Hundreds of professional ninjas are after me.” She said, making both of her pointer fingers touch.

I stayed silent. All I wanted was to avoid that asshole and now I’m sharing rooms with him. Brilliant.

Kagura seemed to notice I was staring at the floor so she gently poked me on the shoulder.

“If it helps, Estes told me he would be silent for the rest of the day.”

I went inside the room. “The black crow finally became white, huh?”

She grinned, “I guess so.”

I smiled. At least someone knows how to lighten the mood.

“Thanks, Kagura.”

“Anytime.” She said, closing the door. “Enjoy the rest of the days off, ok?”

I nodded as she closed it.

I heard it open again.

“Oh! One more thing,” She said. Jeez, I almost jumped out of reflex.

“Please don’t be mad at Estes anymore.”

“I’ll try.”

She gave me a sad smile before closing the door.

 

Dinner came and the food was freaking delicious! Sushi, takuyaki, a bunch of other Japanese food was served and all was devoured by everyone in less than twenty-five minutes!

And let’s not forget the sake.

Oh, did I mention everyone was in their Yukatas and Kimonos? Every woman was hot in them (as complement not in any perverted way, nope. And Nana was cute but I ain’t touching her ‘coz that’s just wrong). Although I think there was a rule were we can’t get laid tonight, sadly.

Like I mentioned, Nana was adorable in her pink cat patterned Kimono. Harley was wearing a fancier version of a Yukata pattered with small card symbols. Mine was, of course, red patterned with gold dragons and clouds.

And then there was Estes.

His was simple. Like really fucking simple. For an Elf King, I mean.

His was just a plain blue-gray Yukata in contrast to his flashy armor. Which made me think that his armor was given to him by his people and not by his own choice.

I know I was just mad at him minutes ago, but I gotta admit, something about wearing that Yukata made him look more attractive. More womanly.

How the clothing showed all his curves as it tightened around his waist and shoulders. How it showed his collarbone and soft pale skin.

Estes made a confused look that made me snap off my trance.

It’s the sakes fault.

“Why were you staring..?” He whispered, blushing a little. Why the fuck was he whispering? Because he doesn’t want to say it out loud to embarrass me?

“Uh…” Think Zilong think.

“Food.”

Estes blinked. “Pardon?”     

“I want food.” I rephrased.

Still sober, I scanned the huge dining table and noticed no one else was here but us. I leaned back on my chair to see that they’re on the other room, singing karaoke.

“You want…food?” Estes repeated.

“Yes.”

“It is right in front of you.” He said, eyes darting to the plate I have. There were still remains of tempura…

I smirked to myself, finally dropping the ‘good boy’ act.

“But my arms feel like leaaad…” I moaned as I banged my head on the table, lazily flopping my arms down.

“Then use your mouth.” He replied as he gracefully cut his own food. Haha, I could practically hear his teeth gritting in annoyance.

“ _Everything_ feels like leeaad!”

“Ugh-this is what you get for drinking too much.” He said, glaring at me.

I grinned, face still on the table.

“I guess that leaves me no choice.”

Crap, red flag. It’s lecture time.

“Zilong, lift your head.”

“What?” I asked, doing just that.

In between his chopsticks was one of the leftover tempura from my plate.

“What are you-?”

“You said you want food right?” He said impatiently. I nodded.

“Then hurry up and eat it!” He said, nearly shoving the tempura on my nose as he looked away.

Which is useless since I could see the tip of his elf ears getting redder and redder by the second.

…

Shit, that’s kinda cute.

I chuckled, finally recovering my shattered ego.

“Uh, Estes? You do know you almost shoved that on my nose, right? So do it properly and face me.”

“There’s no way I could do that!” He shouted, facing me with his flushed face.

“Why not?”

“I…I-It’s…” He stammered, “It’s embarrassing…” He murmured.

“How? I mean you’re just helping a comrade. And you’re doing me a HUGE favor here.”

“Zilong. I’ll have you know that I’ve never done this to anyone in my entire life!”

My eyes widened. I mean, sure. He’s ‘holy’ and not to mention a virgin. But not even a crush or something?

“Whatever, just-here.” He said, facing me as he neared the chopstick on my mouth.

For some reason, instead of gobbling it up like earlier, I took it on my mouth slowly, eyes closed.

I heard him gulp. What an uke.

“There. I hope that suffices.” Estes said as he stabbed a piece of fruit and ate it.

Stupid, stupid sake.

“Actually,” I murmured as I brushed my thumb on his cheek and kissed him.

 

I jolted upwards; pain piercing inside my head (and stomach) as I tried to focus.

“Bathroom, now.” I heard Estes’ voice order.

No need to tell me twice.

“If you’re wondering why you’re in your room,” He added, “You passed out after you..You know..”

So it wasn’t a dream.

“Sorry, I was drunk that time…” I said, grabbing my toothbrush and paste as I tried to remove the smell of the junk in my mouth.

“Yes,” I heard him whisper. It almost sounded like he was disappointed? Disgusted? My mind’s not really in the mood for guessing games so I shrugged the thought off.

After all that, I sat on my bed trying to find a non-awkward conversation to help us forget that incident.

“So,” I cleared my throat, “Where’s the others?”

“Oh,” Estes murmured. Is he blushing of embarrassment or is he drunk? To me he’s not really drunk ‘coz he acts all hysterical if he is.

“They’re in the hot springs. They asked me to invite you.”

I looked outside to see it was still dark out. Maybe around 11pm? I guess we have more stamina than normal humans do.

“Ah…” I said, pausing afterwards. “You coming?”

He ducked his head, hoping to hide his embarrassment. Really, if he knows he has long-ass elf ears that told everything for him he really shouldn’t be hiding.

“Erm, depends on you-since I can’t be alone in here in case of ambushes…” He stated rather softly, playing with his thumbs a little.

“Then let’s go!” I beamed at him. “Wouldn’t want the others waiting for the Kings’ entrance, right?”

Thank gods that removed the tension out of him, because he flashed me a genuine smile.

“Right.”

 

I changed into my swimwear-no I didn’t.

Look, I didn’t know that we are going to swim in a hot spring, even if it’s famous in Japan because I thought this whole vacation was all about touring around.

So I did the most rational way of doing things when you don’t have one.

“Hey Estes!” I called out as I approached him. He was in the edge of the spring, away from everyone else. Was he waiting for me or was he shy in joining the others?

He made a little noise. Like he resisted to squeak and let it stuck in his throat.

“Pretty cool huh?” I added.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have anything under there!” He shouted as I removed the towel.

I sighed as I went in the spring. Damn straight it was relaxing. No false advertisement here.

“I don’t,” I replied, eyes closed.

“I knew we should’ve separated the ladies from the gentlemen.” He said, face-palming. “Just don’t go out the spring without wrapping the towel around your waist!”

“Easy, princess. I forgot my swim trunks which is entirely my fault.” I replied. I faced him to give an unamused look. “And the ‘pretty cool’ part, I was referring to another pack added to my six pack.” I smirked, cupping my cheek with my hand. “For a ‘holy’ person you sure do have an interesting set of kink-“

I was interrupted by a huge splash of water on my face.

 

Estes didn’t talk to me at all after that comment. Instead, he was writing on a scroll on the lower bunk.

I made myself comfortable on the top bunk. Slipping myself in the quilt and hugging a pillow in the process.

I was snoozing off ‘till a knock came on the door.

Estes settled his scroll before opening it, revealing a sightly abashed Kagura.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but you’ll have to move to another room and share a bed.”

Something about how she said it made me feel like she wasn’t sorry at all. Smiling ‘sadly’ at the ground, twiddling her fingers. Looking away was the finishing piece to the puzzle. I mean, they sort of secretly mass produce ‘yaoi’ in their country so I can see why.

“And why is that?”

“Franco and Bane were shouting curses at each other since their room is beside one another.” She smiled at us as she added, “Don’t worry, we changed the sheets so you wouldn’t have to worry about Franco’s Viking odor.”

I heard Estes sigh in relief.

“Here are the keys~!” She said in a sing-song manner as she handed them.

I stayed silent. Not because I was mad at anyone, but this time, I’m getting extremely curious (and uncomfortable) about how Kagura is acting lately.

Estes was already waiting for me on the corridor. I mouthed ‘wait’ as I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Don’t worry,” She said, winking.

“I wouldn’t tell anyone about your little rendezvous~”    

 

Since when did Kagura learn French?! I’m thinking Lancelot.

I sighed as Estes opened the door. A lot of crazy shit happened today. I’m starting to wonder what will happen in the next following days of our vacation.

I blinked as I saw what the almighty Elf King is doing. He’s put up some sort of magical barrier which halved the bed in two.

“You will sleep on the left side and I’ll sleep on the right.” He said as he quickly turned off the lights.

“Hey, the stuff I said earlier in the spring was a joke!” I defended as I plopped down the bed. “You really shouldn’t be too over-reactive and try to learn to stay chill sometimes.” Oh look, I’m the scolding person now.

He was still standing. Facing the glass door balcony where we could see the moon shining brightly.

“…Sorry” He muttered.

Well damn, didn’t mean to make the situation more awkward than it is.

A few minutes went by and he was still standing on the same spot, as if he was chanting some prayer on the moon like I did on the statue.

Being quite the extroverted person I am, I couldn’t resist the semi-awkward silence.

“…Can’t sleep?” I asked.

I heard him sigh, almost dramatically.

“I miss them.” He whispered.

I felt this strange pang of guilt in my chest, as if my mind was begging me to forgive him for being so bossy. Well, no wonder he was being so bossy. He was just trying to suggest on what’s best for everyone like what he did in his kingdom.

 _‘But you can’t expect everyone to follow you all the time’_ , I thought. 

“I know how you feel,” I said, “Sometimes I miss the dragons back at home, too.”

He faced me, mouth hanging slightly open as if he wanted to say something. Like he wanted to apologize for not knowing anything that I have and gone. There was this gleam in his ivory eyes. Then I realized those were tears yet to go down but willed not to.

He hesitated for a while…then removed the barrier and slipped in the sheets, facing away from me.

I know I wanted him to be quiet but…

I sighed as I turned away, facing the wall. 

I willed myself to sleep but for some reason I just couldn’t.

“Mm,” Was the noise he made as he patted my elbow.

I flinched but relaxed afterwards. I can’t help but smile on the gesture as he tried to wrap his arms around my chest.

“ _What_ are you doing?” I asked, amused how he had the guts to do that.

“I hope this is ok…” He murmured on my back, hugging me closer.

“Yeah,” I replied as I shifted to face him, earning a tiny squeak from him as I did the same gesture.

“It’s alright.”

.

.

.

 _Purrrrr…_ I absentmindedly growled on his neck.

“Stop that.”


	2. Arousing Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Zilong was asleep (after the events of kissing Estes) and missed everything.

Well, I _had_ to expect that he would be the one who would steal my first kiss. But what the hell, he was drunk! I had to call Rafaela to drag him to our room after he passed out after gently kissing me.

I sighed as the Angel lay him down the bed, “The troubles he cause aren’t even noticed.” I murmured.

“Well, aren’t you lucky,” Rafaela grinned as she opened the door. What is it with people thinking that I’m into men?!

“As lucky as I’ll ever be…” I muttered, thanking her softly as she exited.

I stared at the Dragon Warrior, making me focus on his sharp details.

Toned chest, strong arms.. Just the perfect body for a spear-user.

His face is…Well..

I flinched as I felt an organ come to life. I frowned, stressing on why I was allured by his mischievous actions.

I went inside the comfort room, preparing myself for the ‘worst’.

I mean it’s not like I haven’t done this several times before and yet…

I’m actually thinking clearly of _someone_ and he out of all people is the reason why I am in such a predicament!

I gasped as I fiddled my hand around my length, gently stroking the organ.

I heard that in order to do accomplish this in a much escalated and ecstatic way, I _have_ to think about how he would possibly do it to me.

I bit my lip as I fantasized…Knowing how Zilong is always so forward, so dominant.

I could imagine him staring me down with those beautiful maroon eyes, pinning me before I could protest, teasing me with his husky voice and how his hands were roaming all around me…

How he would suck my neck and tease my hips as I try to squirm against his firm grip. _Gods,_ the thought is so shamefully thrilling!

 _“Ahn!”_ I moaned, mentally face-palming as I tried to remind myself that the very person is sleeping in this room.

…How he removes every linen of clothing without hesitation, how he would devour my lips, easing his pace as he kisses me sensually. Groping and caressing my ass as I _run_ my fingers around him.

He releases and finally removes his clothing, grinding his _hard_ cock against the cracks of my _ass_ as he _grabs_ my dick and pumps it slowly, ever so _teasing._ Like he won’t stop with that god-awful pace until I beg, _beg_ , **_beg_ ** for his mercy.

“Ah…Mmm,” I moaned as I pressed my head against the cool tiles of the bathroom wall, running my thumb around the tip of my penis as I jerked my hips forward, gasping as I continued my lustrous escapade.

He lays me down gently even if I begged for him to practically toy with my body until he’s satisfied. Zilong knows that I _want_ to be teased, so he continued stroking my cock as he whispered things I can’t comprehend, but it surely had me _whining._

I could’ve sworn I sucked his cock in my fantasy but in reality my pace was fast enough to make me think about how fucks me. He fucks me like I want him to be. Hard, fast, and unforgiving. His huge cock pushes against me deeper and deeper. So fucking deep.

_“Mmm…”_

His groans and moans made me scream, our bodies rolling in and out. Every time I press my ass against that cock he becomes savage-clawing my hips and biting my neck as he continued to whisper things I wasn’t ready or was embarrassed to hear, and yet it feels so fucking _good._  

 _“Almost…”_ I breathed, speeding up the pace, but not enough to catch up to what my vision wanted.

He slowed his pace so I could feel his throbbing cock. How huge and long it was. But there’s more to that than that. Zilong’s hand tightened around my penis as he whispered softly,

_“Mmm, I love you…So fucking much..”_

“Agh! Hah…hah..” I panted, realizing how much I’ve spilled on the floor and how much I need to clean it before he wakes up.

“Fuck.” I mumbled, washing my hands as I tried to process my situation.

…Have I really fallen for him? What would he say if he knew that I admire him more than just a friend?

I shook my head. This nonsense is going to get me nowhere.

 

 

And yet I am headed to that direction. An endless nonsensical whimsy of emotions that I have avoided for so long.

 

I.

 

I am not sure how to face it.

 

But I know he does.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Wanted to make a scene of Estes fapping because the first chapter just wasn't enough for me i guess..

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (O VO) (Kudos/Comments appreciated <3)  
> (Explicit is next *cough* omegaverse *cough* huehUEHU-//sHOTtt)


End file.
